


The Big Four

by Hk56217



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hijack, M/M, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Four

Hiccup was bored. Like, extremely bored. Toothless was sleeping, as they had been out all day flying with their friends. His mom was helping Gobber with some stuff about the saddles, and his friends were doing their own things. Astrid was probably with Merida, as the red heads clan was visiting, and the two had grown close. The twins were probably causing trouble, while Snotlout was probably doing whatever he does, and Fishlegs was probably spending time with his dragon while writing in the book of dragons writing about Loki.

Loki was the newest dragon that they've found. He's a small dragon, about a year old, and could fit in the palm of Hiccups hand. Loki was blue, and looked like a water dragon. He could swim, and fly, and he shoots mini plasma balls from his mouth, like Toothless. Toothless got along well with him.

Suddenly, a cool breeze went threw Hiccups room, and he looked up. "I know you're there, Jack," he said. A laugh echoed though the room.

"Of course, I'm the only one that you know that can control ice and snow and stuff," the voice said, and it's owner in the window. Jack was standing there in his usual blue sweatshirt, and brown pants. He was barefoot, like usual, and had his staff in his hand. "Hey, Hic."

"Hey," Hiccup said. He stood up, walked over to Jack and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Jack said into his neck.


End file.
